1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to earthquake emergency apparatus; and, more particularly, to apparatus for automatically shutting off the electricity and gas in case of an earthquake or other emergency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case of earthquakes, gas lines may rupture and may be ignited and cause explosions and fires. Most survival guides advise that one keep on hand pipe wrenches and crescent wrenches to turn off the gas and water and one should known where one's main shutoffs for electricity are so that the main switch may be shut off to turn off the electricity since short circuits may ignite escaping gas and cause fires and explosions. However, one may not have a light available to shut off the water and gas should electric power be cut off. Also, if an earthquake hits and the electricity stays on, the homeowner may be more concerned with evacuation and safety and not be interested in shutting off the gas, water and electricity. Further, the homeowner may not be physically or emotionally able to shut off the gas, water and electricity.
There thus exists a need for an automatic utility shut off in case of earthquakes or other emergencies.